Poppy Clan
by Gran.Poppy
Summary: The history of the Popori Poppy Clan and their adventures
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Starts**

There was a banging noise coming from the front of the lodge though Gran preferred the human word home. He wondered who could be disturbing his sleep cycle. As he rose from his sleep mat, Gammy was mumbling something he couldn't make out. Gammy had been his mate for more seasons than he cared to count and still stirred in him feelings of warmth and joy. Only one other creature affected him in a similar way and she was his Elin, Mistress Poppy.

Most races do not take an Elin seriously when they first lay eyes on one. Elins have childlike eyes and human features that lead them to believe they are dealing with a child. The animal ears and tail should contradict their presumption or at least give pause. But most don't see past the innocent face which is a mistake. Elins are much older and wiser than they appear in fact they are woodland spirits made from the Goddess Elinu's fragmented pure and innocent essence. Also their dark ominous speech and often vicious sense of humor tends to make many races dislike them. They do have a heart full of life, curiosity, and tenacity and hold sacred their duty to protect nature.

Mistress Poppy awoke him 252 seasons ago from a lodge east of the Lake of Tears and whenever he was near her a peace came over him that he did not know how to describe. The peace wasn't there now so it must be someone else making the racket, so "Who could it be?" he thought.

He made his way in the dark through the long tunnel towards the front his home when he recognized Dinda's voice. "Why is Chief Warden Dinda here during my sleep cycle," he thought, "especially since he never ventures out of Popori Elinu?"

Popori Elinu the capital city of Poporia, is forever bathed in star light. Those who look upon it are awe struck when they first see the city, whether your first time is from the back of a Pegasus or on foot approaching. It is a city built into the grandest tree you have seen. It towers over the nearby hills and mountains. The city stands dead center in the dark sparkling waters of the Lake of Tears. A twenty-four foot wide wooden platform completely surrounds the outside bottom of the tree. Travelers access the city from one of the three spectacular humped bridges crossing the lake from east, west and south. Stained glass windows are everywhere making the city visible from fifty miles away. The window above the only entrance will take your breath away. The top of the city looks like the crown of a pineapple with a treetop branching out. The crown leaves are pale blue bioluminescence and give the tree-city a magical look.

As Gran was opening the door he heard the Chief Warden squeal "Gran Poppy! Gran Poppy! Wake up I have urgent business!" A bad feeling came over Gran when the thought it must be serious as the Chief Warden never comes himself.

"Gran Poppy, good, it's you we need to talk", said the Chief Warden.

"Come in and have a seat." Gran told him.

"No time! No Time! Wake up Gammy, we must leave right now!" the Chief exclaimed in an out of breath voice.

"Warden we need a little time to prepare ourselves before we leave" Gran said calmly.

The Warden sternly said, "Read this!" as he handed him a folded piece of paper. "It came by rider from Mistress Poppy" he added.

Gran unfolded and read the words. He turned pale white and flopped to the ground as his legs gave way. He sat there for a second, jumped up and roared while running to the sleep chamber. "Gammmy! Up! Up! Now! We have to leave at once!"

He burst into the room still shouting as he grabbed the emergency packs hanging on the wall. Gammy was already up and was calmly removing their bows and quivers from the wall. She handed Gran his and turned and picked up his hat and said, you can't go without your lucky hat."

His lucky hat had been given to him over 200 seasons ago by Mistress Poppy. It is forest green, had a green gold tipped feather on the left side leaning towards the back and a gold, gear shaped emblem on the front. It looked like the haberdasher mated a brim from a Homburg to the top of a Derby. It was as much a part of him as his mustache or his black beaver tail so he never went anywhere without it.

Gran yelled at the Warden, "Where is she and who else have you told!"

Dinda replied "You are the first! Mistress Poppy was working with some young tweener Popori Wardens in the Blessed Woods east of the Emergency Camp. You know where the abandoned Goddess Elenu Chapel is?"

"Calm down, Gran. Take a deep breath and think" Gammy coolly told Gran. Taking her advice, Gran asks, "Warden who is available and close?"

Dinda replied quickly, "Hmm let's see. Kopu, Modin, Kuno, and Urura are at the Emergency Camp."

"We will need a healer. Send someone to get Sister Dora. She should be at home" Gran ordered.

Gran Poppy thought for a moment, then said "Someone to the Spirit Outpost also, should be a couple guards there that can help us."

The Blessed Woods was once one of the most beautiful spots in Poporia or in fact in all of Arun. Legend is that it was blessed by Goddess Elinu herself. She imparted some of her magic in the woods that can be found in the dewdrop plants that grow in the small ponds throughout. Its beauty was rivaled only by Seeliewood before the Argon invasion and the migration of Fangspawn throughout Arun.

Fangspawn. Gran shuddered at the thought. The most hideous creatures he had ever laid eyes on. The god Lok must have been having a nightmare when he created them. How else could you explain four mouths and seven eyes, five which are on the humongous cancerous blob that is its body and head combined. No legs, just two gigantic muscular arms with an eye on each wrist and spikes on the elbows. The front mouth could swallow two cows whole at once and the left and right side mouths a Popori in each. The only weak spot is its back but the way it can swivel its blob body one could easily get into serious trouble.

"What was Mistress Poppy thinking? The blessed woods is crawling with Fangspawns, not to mention Popori Rebels and Insurgents!"

The Emergency camp is located due east of Pora Elinu, off the northern road. "It should take just a short time for us to get there", Gran grimaced.

Gammy growled at Gran, "Take this it will speed up our travel".

Gran opened a small bottle of green potion and gulped it down as they were leaving their home. He could immediately feel energy pulsating through his body. He took off running east towards the Emergency Camp, his feet softly touching the cobbled stone road which the weeds are slowly claiming

As Gran was running he touched the smooth blue crystals on his leather cuirasses. He was glad he had struck up a friendship with the Baraka specialty merchant, Frasi, long ago. Barakas are large, most ten to twelve foot tall with stone like features and skin that has the look and texture of cooled lava. Their appearance is fierce but, their nature is gentle and they value knowledge most of all. They haven't had a homeland since the Day of Fire but live throughout the lands as librarians, teachers, historians and scholars. Do not think them weaklings though, for they strive for balance and apply the same focus and dedication to the art of combat as they do to their studies. Any Baraka will fiercely defend the weak and downtrodden.

Gran met Frasi for the first time in Popolion while traveling with Mistress Poppy to the Vale of the Fang. He went over to Frasi's stall and looked over his unique offerings. After a polite introduction, Frasi, like all Barakas, asked if Gran had any good tales to share.

Frasi would come through Gran's neck of the woods every other planting season for the Spring Festival. They would talk about the latest news from the Argon front and Gran would tell him an adventure or two and how the grandchildren were. Eventually the Baraka, with a spark in his eye, would get around to showing Gran his latest wares. Like a small kit Gran would look at all the charms, potions and scrolls, never failing to purchase the newest Fleet Foot and Swift crystals. It always amazed him how light on his feet he felt with these crystals attached to his bow and chest piece. He was quite glad he picked up the Anarchic Crux and Mutinous Crux crystals during their last visit, as these would come in quite handy if he had to dance with a Fangspawn today. "Quite handy indeed!" he thought to himself.

His heart was pounding, his breathing hard but his feet were a blur. Not bad for an old fat Popori of over two hundred and fifty seasons he thought to himself. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw that Gammy was not ten steps behind him and in the distance he spotted three riders. The riders couldn't be from the Spirit Outpost. Hopefully they were from Popori Elinu. Finally, he could distinguish the Emergency Camp's walls glowing tips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Off The Front Lines.**

. . . 48 hours earlier.

The Federation soldier rode up to the Pathfinder Post's flight platform riding a tan lion. A flash of light, a puff of magical smoke and big cat disappeared, the smoke cleared, the Popori stood scanning the area as he checked his gear, a sure sign that he wasn't a tweener and knew to keep an eye out for outlaws here.

This area had a reputation as a frequent ambush site for gankers, a name veteran soldiers gave to outlaws along with a few more colorful adjectives thrown in. Not only could you lose your possessions, but also your life if you weren't careful.

Glancing at the Popo's gear he could tell he was a Mystic and he had seen his share of action in the Argon War. He wore full leather Oculus gear, armor, gloves and boots so he had seen action in Bastion also Nexus jewelry meant he killed more than a few Argons.

Popo is what the other races affectionately call Poporis. They are small animals transformed and brought to full knowledge consciousness by an Elin, or they are descendants of Popori created in the beginning by the Goddess Elinu. All Poporis have a diminutive stature; similar body shape but keep the majority of the facial characteristics and the tail they had prior to transformation. Most have a cheerful and upbeat dispositions, but take care Poporis are not afraid to stick their noses into your face—nor are they ashamed to stick them into your business. Lose a Poporis' respect and you may never get it back.

The beaver face Popo came up to the Flight Master and spoke while bowing, "Greetings to you Flight Master. I am Poppy the Wonder and require passage to Castanica."

The Flight Master also a Popo cheerfully replied, "You new around here?"

Smiling he continued "Don't get many folks out this way since the war ended?"

"That's a fine looking hat you have Poppy!" He said admiring Poppy's hat

Poppy eyeing Flight Masters Ziko's monstrous Pegasus hat and trying to restrain a chuckle replied "My first time through this flight pad. Our squad would pass by here sometimes on operations against the Argons."."

Ziko returned the bow and spoke, "I'm here to assist you in going anywhere you want."

He persisted "Please remember that while the Drakes are magical constructs, that doesn't mean they won't bite your face off if you try to tickle them in flight."

The grinning bear face said "No refunds, naturally!"

Poppy chuckled, handed him ten pieces of silver, returned his bow and replied, "Naturally of course!"

In his official Flight Master's voice added "It will take three flights. Hmm, let's see, from here to Kaiator, Kaiator to Velika and Velika to Castanica. Please walk to the center of the flight pad"

With a swagger the Federation Mystic walked over to the flight pad and stood in the center. Ziko waved and gave him a thumbs up which Poppy promptly returned. Then in a blink of an eye a black Drake materialized under him, reared its dragon head and started flapping its massive wings. Over the noise of the drakes' wings and rattling harness chains he heard Ziko holler "Don't drink any "Kumas!" Poppy grabbed the saddle handle tightly, pulled his knees in and waved back at the Flight Master and remembered the hangover from the last time he drank a Kuma.

The drake flapped its wings harder and faster, and they began to rise in the air, the drake lowered its spiked head, and they slowly moved south along the Whitefrost Forest path. Picking up speed they just cleared a full grown Feybak Tree, which resembles a giant Bradford Pear with no leaves and all the branches covered with ice. Poppy gazed down as they crossed the Whitefrost Forrest and saw the Faeri Saplings he planted to help the forest recover. Still accelerating and increasing altitude Poppy clutched to the Drake as they passed over the Spore Emitter Zone and saw the landscape nightmare created by the Argon Spore Emitters. The Spore Emitters looked like blued steel, gigantic 100 foot tall mushrooms. They spread a dust like substance that caused all the vegetation to die and have a sickening cyan hue.

At altitude streaking across the Argon Frontier, the spore zone behind them, the drake headed for the floating flight portal and into the center of its giant rings. Whoosh, the Drake's massive black wings angled back and stiffened. Poppy could glimpse flashing lights surrounding him and see a dazzling light at the end of the portal vortex. He could feel the hair on his body rise as vortex swallowed them and the static along his skin like silken fingertips! A smile came across his face as he let himself enjoy the sensation, engulfing his body. He could swear the Drake seemed to be smiling too.

Time seemed to stand still, crash, out of the vortex they flew into a blinding snow. The frigid damp air outside Kaiator made him shiver, but before the cold took over his senses, the Drake banked hard to the left then hard to the right diving into Kaiator's Flight Passage. Down through the square stone and steel passageway they glided. The cold was replaced by blast of hot dry air rising from the molten lava trenches that heated the mountainous stone and steel fortress city of Kaiator. Down they continued, the stone walls flying by, suddenly Poppy was thrown back as the Drake ballooned his wings out and stopped gliding. Slow forceful movement of its wings decreased the Drake' speed to a crawl. It slipped into the large Transportation Hall, swung left, hovered, reared back, crack, it dematerialized, and Poppy dropped to his feet in the middle of the hall.

Seeing the Flight Master, Poppy quickly walked over and introduced himself.

Bundu replied, "Do you need anything from me!" in a jolly voice.

"Yes, transportation to Castanica." Poppy answered.

Bundu chuckled "Oh, to be in your shoes?"

But before Poppy could reply, Bundu with a serious look on his bear face stated "In the unlikely event of a water landing, the dragon will dematerialize."

"Your saddle will not act as a floatation device."

"You will most likely die of exposure."

Then in a high squeaky voice he continued "Have a nice flight!"

Poppy bowed and thought to himself "I'm a beaver Popori for Velik's sake!"

"I plan on it Flight Master," he retorted.

Poppy and the Flight Master exchanged thumbs up. In a flash Poppy was on the back of a Drake, it hovered for a second in the middle of the Transportation Hall and crept forward over two ancient cannons, turned to the right and flew back up through the Flight Passage. In a couple seconds the hot, dry air disappeared, replaced by wet snow pelting his face. A hard left, then right, and they dashed towards the portal rings.

Poppy wondered "Is this the same drake I flew in on?" Before he could analysis that thought, into the vortex they streaked, he just started to relax, clap, they exploded out of the vortex, and a warm breeze washed over him. Through the clear blue sky in the distance he could see a mighty walled city, a sea of red slate roofed buildings and the gigantic clockworks gears.

Pondering while gazing "The Wheel of Velik! Gran told me a story about the Goddess Velik setting the gear in motion and how it marks the passage of time and provides magical power to the city. A gift to the city after the humans and nonhumans came together to stop the Nights of Black Arrows." Hmm, he thought out loud "I wonder what Gran is up to."

The Drake started a wide circle flight north to south around the outer wall of the city. Basking in the warmth of Balder's Eye and gazing at the city's five hundred foot clock works of gear wheels, Poppy thought — _Now, this is the life! Gran is going to love this tale._ Poppy could see Drakes and Pegasus flying along the same flight path in front and behind. They continued the circle until they were North West of the city, then made a hard right bank, lined up with the city's flight entrance and commenced the descent. In the distance Poppy could see the Drakes and Pegasus vanished one by one as they passed through the archway at the end of the flight path. Poppy's Drake lowered its head and began gliding downward, through the open air walled flight approach. They passed through a stoned archway, and the green rotunda of Velika's Travel Office appeared, the Drake raised its head up hovered in place reared back and disappeared from sight. Poppy dropped down and immediately moved from the center of the landing pad to the steps where the elf Flight Master was standing.

Unemotional the elf said "All Federation Soldiers must check in at the Travel Office before proceeding. Poppy thought to himself, "This is LOK'ed Up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Road To Rescue.**

The Emergency Camp had been there since the Deva Wars and was showing its age. The front palisade was long gone, the rear was still standing and it is a unique Porian design. Large post are encased in an intricate wrought iron design capped with a vase lamp. The lamps illuminate the green tile mosaic tops of the large ornate panels between the posts.

Gran Poppy ran into the Emergency Camp and scanned the area. There were only six Porian's in camp, two civilians, two Popori warriors, an Elin archer and an Elin wearing royal colors.

He walked over to the squirrel Elin and bowed. "General Menani I need your assistance." Looking through him she replied "You look lost in the woods." Gran's face turned red, his right eye twitched and his beaver tail started thumbing the ground.

Gammy walked up, patted his shoulder, reached down and squeezed his hand, then whispered, "Show her your papers." His color returned to normal as he reached inside his leather cuirass, pulled out an engraved envelope and handed it to the General. The general demanded, "What's this" as she opened the envelope. She scanned the papers, stopping at the royal seal. Apologizing she softly said "How may I be of service Master Poppy"

Gran watch Gammy strolled over to speak with a Baraka healer by the supply cart and was pondering what to say next, when a party of three entered the camp.

He turned and saw two Elins and a Popori dismount. They dropped to the ground and quickly huddled by the fire. Gran leaned close to the General and murmured two words. The General's eyes widened and exclaimed "In the name of Seren NO!"

In a frightened voice she continued, "Master Poppy are you sure?"

"Yes, I received it this evening.

"Master Poppy, Royal Master of Wardens, grandfather of Poppy the Stout?" the Elin warrior who just arrived inquired.

"And who is asking Gran" demanded

"Envy, who fought with your grandson in Darkquaver Woods, Susurrrus Woods and deep inside Amena Quatla" the blond fox Elin answered.

Gran smiled and responded "Mistress Envy, and your companions must be Mistress Pommy and Happy Chappy?"

Envy winked and gestured to her comrades "In the fur, let me introduce you."

She pointed to a squirrel Elin with bright green hair and said "This is Pommy, Grand-Master of the Clerics of Restoration, best healer in all of Arun."

Gran bowed to Mistress Pommy and greeted her "Quite a reputation you have Mistress."

She returned the greeting "You also Master Poppy".

Mistress Envy chuckled "And this roly-poly cat is Happy Chappy part time lancer and full time troublemaker."

Chappy laid his shield and lance down, scratched his rear end, and piped "At your service".

Gran Poppy exclaimed, "Praise the Gods you are a gift and I do need your service!"

"Envy, I need your party to run interference for me on the way to the Bloodtalon. I have word from Mistress Poppy that Bloodgulper Orcans are invading through a newly built teleportal-stone and she intends to engage them!" He took a deep breath, "We must reinforce her as quickly as possible and to make matters worse she believes they have Princess Rita prisoner!"

"Darkquaver Woods' Orcans here in Poporia!" cried out Pommy, then cautioned "I smell the Mysterium."

"That very well may be but looking further into them will have to wait" Gran nodded to her.

Before the conversation could continue they all heard the crackling static of a teleportal point opening and turned to face the sound. Materializing before them was a beaver Popori dressed in rose colored robes. His eyes widen when he saw Gran and immediately walked up to him and reported "I did not expect to see you here Poppy, Master Sakka sent me. A group of mercenaries with an army of Lokians are on the way to destroy Pora Elinu!"

Everyone gasped! Gran Poppy stunned asked "Which way are they coming?" "They are teleporting in south of the Eldritch Academy somewhere in the Elin Grove", Yawo answered.

Gran groaned, "Could it get any worse?"

"General you need to go to Pora Elinu and report to General Dadun at once. Everyone else we have to leave now." Gran commanded.

Kachoong was heard, a translucent holographic shield with wings shooting out and ancient runes around outside appeared. Instantly a jeweled lion materialized under the General, she pulled the reins and dug in her heals and they leapt out of camp.

Gran bellowed "Envy, your group take the lead, take out anything that will slow us down." The group left quickly, down the stone path east into the basin of the Blessed Woods. They ran past deteriorating abandoned Porian cottages to the north and then to the crossroads and the remains of supply wagons evidence of the past unpleasantness. Gran had to make a decision to head north or circle south and hopefully pick up some wardens from the Spirit Camp. "Damn you Lok!" cursed Gran, then reflected, #_The Orcans can come either way, or even both, how are we going to stop them_. #

Gran made his decision "Envy take your friends and take the southern path, pick up anyone from the Spirt Camp you find. The rest of us will head north." — #_And may Velik be with us, if we ever needed the Goddess of the Hunt it's now_.# Gran's party rapidly headed north, uphill, past a Fangspawn off to the west, through the aging wooden tribal gates and deep into Bloodtalon.

A distant roar of a Fangspawn in pain could be heard. #_Hopefully Envy's group, everyone thought_.# Velik watch over them, Gran prayed. Northeast they continued, past another abandoned Porian cottage, then Gran saw it, an Oracn camp and held up his fist.

They stopped, Gran studied the camp and to a conclusion — #_it was newly built, the occupants left in a hurry, probably in response to Mistress Poppy_.# Gran asked Sonamin do you hear anything, hopping her fox ears would pick up something. "Combat up ahead" she answered. Gran advised "Check your gear and don't forget your crystals."

#

Envy was the first to spot the Fangspawn dead ahead just past the abandoned rebel camp and stopped. Chappy ran right into her and almost knocked her down. She was about to chew him out when Pommy shushed them and pointed up the path. The Fangspawn had spotted them and was moving towards them. Chappy with his happy voice "I got this!" and charged the monster. Envy and Pommy looked at each other, shrugged, and started moving towards the beast to support Chappy.

Suddenly the Fangspawn rocked back then forward and let loose a wind of fire, it hit Chappy dead center in his metal chest piece, tossed him back on his but, at the foot of Envy. Envy looked down at Chappy and retorted "You got this!", then dashed at the monster. She feinted right rolled to the left and popped up on the right side of the Fangspawn. Dual swords slashed at right leg connecting, one below the wrist and the other across the wrist eye. She continued twisting and slashing until she was at the monsters back forcing it to turn towards her.

Pommy cast a quick healing circle around Chappy and positioned herself to support Envy.

Chappy back on his feet shouted "You spawn of Lok you will die today." then a low rumbling growl that increased in intensity and produced a vibration that bore into your very soul, came out of the little Popo's mouth. Every living creature within fifty meters stopped whatever it was doing and focused on him. The Fangspawn swung around to face Chappy and leapt. Chappy planted his feet, set his shield as Gurney taught him long ago. The beast slammed into his shield but it did not give, Chappy held his stance and was pushed back slowly.

Pommy held her hands above her head, they pulsed with energy that she released at the Fangspawn, the energy start hit engulfing the beast causing it to howl in pain. The energy star grew in intensity then hopped into Envy and Chappy causing their armor to glow.

Feeling the extra power flowing through him, Chappy swung his shield out and then back striking the monster twice and stunning it. He then lunged forward with his lance driving it into a large eye.

As the energy surged in Envy, she jumped high on the beasts back and drove both her swords down deep into its skull killing it instantly. Rapidly she pulled both swords out, back flipped off its back onto her feet and shouted "Let's go!"

Chappy let out a cry of triumph "Yea! Who's the monster slayer!"

Pommy shouted "Quit your boasting runners coming!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Party Time.**

. . . . . . . . thirty-six hours earlier.

The beaver Popori Mystic wearing a black top hat with goggles, gold leaf gilded dark chocolate vest, black shirt, black pants and wine red western bow-tie climbed the stairs to the Velika Travel Office. As he came through the archway he saw sign on the wooden kiosk setting in the center of the circular room. The sign read "All Federation Soldiers check in here for travel vouchers. This is odd thought the Mystic.

"Greetings Lexxia, I would like to take a Pegasus flight." he said after glancing at her name tag.

Lexxia replied "Please state your name and destination please."

"I am Poppy the Wonder, I wish to travel to Castanica."

Out of the corner of his eye Poppy glimpsed a male and female Elf, both had small black pins on their left collars. The male was writing something in a ledger and the female held an amber colored crystal cube the size of his fist and appeared to be aiming it at him.

Lexxia interrupted his thoughts "Here is your travel voucher you may leave now."

Poppy took the voucher bowed and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you." Turning to leave he heard the elves whispering "Did you capture him?" then "Yes I got a good capture."

He left the rotunda with his mind all a buzz trying to make sense of what had just happened. I need to leave now my tail's a twitching, he shuddered. He ran up the stairs to the elven Flight Master.

Adela asked, "Is there Trouble?"

"I don't really know" he admitted and handed her his voucher.

Looking through him she babbled, "Humph, why is everyone so impressed with Velika when it's clearly a big dump compared to Allemantheia. Nobody here knows what true refinement is. Actually, I wouldn't expect any of these lowbrows to know."

Before Poppy could say anything, she continued, "Sigh, why was I cursed with being born here? Allemantheia is where I truly belong. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this abhorrent lack of culture."

Finally focusing on the Popo, she groaned, "Well, what DO YOU want?"

Barley maintaining his composure, #_why do elves get under my fur and irritate me like a flea bite.#_ Reaching behind with his right paw, he steadied his twitching tail, and with the other paw pointed at the voucher in her hand.

"Oh, go on then", she snarled and handed him his flight voucher.

Poppy ran to the center of the flight path and gave Adela a thumbs up. She gave him a dismissive wave, a white Pegasus exploded under him and reared back. As the flying horse flapped its wings forcefully you could see Adela's hair and dress flying up and down in sync with the movement of the wings. They started rising and going forward, down the flight path corridor, and up above the outskirts of Velika. Poppy started thinking hard about the Elves when he drifted off.

_#The Red Light City, was how Federation soldiers referred to the Castanica, was it named for the pleasures to be found, or for the way it glowed? There was a gigantic red female Castanic, projected into the northern sky, and red street lights and lanterns were everywhere. Huge canvas awnings covered many of the taverns and inns and all had a soft red glow that beaconed you in. Pleasure Street, Desire Square and the Quandary Bazaar were a few of the places you saw, and when you walked past your third or fourth street named Pleasure Street, you understood, that the Castanics' loved a good time.#_

The Pegasus stiffened its wings and angled them back as they entered the portal rings. The hair on the back of his neck started tingling, he started to come back from his memories of Catsanica, then returned. He was thinking hard, scratching his head and said out loud, "What did his human drinking partner, say last time he was here?"_—#Oooo! Isolada, tall blond with blue eyes smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. He could almost feel her breath on his ear—some advice for you my cutie, Castanica...the Shrouded Rose. Mind your wallet, mind your zipper, and mind your mouth. Two out of three wasn't bad.#_

"Velik! I need to pay attention" he blurted then slapped himself hard on the cheek.

Hot humid air like a blast from an oven engulfed him as they exited the portal vortex, they were over the Vexatus Swamp, a jungle area with lovely waterfalls, gorgeous avocado green foliage, and some nasty critters. The air changed as the Pegasus climbed hard to clear the mountain range surrounding Castanica. When they reached the crest, the sky above changed to a stormy grey and the red lights of Castanica came into view. "Whoa!" Poppy exclaimed as the Pegasus nose-dived down sending a stream of cool air over him. The landing pad was rapidly approaching and Poppy instinctively gripped the saddle's t-handle tightly. The Pegasus flared its wings at the last moment, reared back and vanished from under Poppy. He dropped to the center of the landing pad, and dead ahead, was the Pleasure Street Inn and Tavern. He grinned.

#

The tavern part of Pleasure Street Inn &Tavern was crowded and Poppy started to worry about a room as he crossed Dusk Street to get his first drink. The tavern was open air with a gigantic awning canvas covering the tables, benches and upstairs. The humans called the tables picnic tables, but he couldn't recall why.

He spotted the Inn keeper and head bar keep Xadia. Xadia was a very alluring Castanic female who had half of an omega shaped horn, on an exquisite head with a salmon red, delicate heart shaped face, high arching eyebrows over wide set baby-blue eyes and a thin straight nose. She spoke with pale pink sensuous lips with a voice that made Poppy feel like he was in a portal vortex. She was wearing a skimpy below the knee length leather dress which was split on each side and formed an upside down "V" from just below her breasts to her knees. Some matching revealing leather shorts, dark leather full mid-thigh stiletto boots and matching long open fingered gloves completed her look.

"Good Day Xadia, I hope you have some rooms available", Poppy asked.

"Poppy the Wonder it's good to see you again and we do have a room for you", she replied.

Arching his right eyebrow he marveled, "You remember me? It has been over sixteen seasons since I enjoyed your hospitality."

"How could I forget? I like meeting people, . . . people like you anyway", she cooed.

Blushing he stammered, "You are too kind."

"Follow me please", she beckoned.

Poppy followed her past the stairs to a tiny partitioned area. It had a table with a bottle of spirts and a ledger and asked him to take a seat. He plopped down on the back bench, she set down across from him and poured him a drink.

She shoved the worn ledger in front of him, opened it and requested, "Write your name and home right here please."

"I gave you room three which is just behind me to the right", she continued.

"Even if you drink too much you will have no trouble making it to your room my little Popo" she laughed.

Poppy did as instructed, gulped down the drink and stared at her, _This is going to be a fun night._

He was about to get up and check his room when he heard and immediately recognized a Baraka speaking "Poppy, Poppy grandson of Gran Poppy of Pora Elinu?"

Xadia stood up and beside her was now standing a pair of purpled hued Barakas dressed in scholarly aprons and gloves.

Poppy popped up "I am Poppy the Wonder grandson of the Royal Master of Wardens known to Porians as Gran Poppy, and who am I addressing?"

The stoned faced male bowed and stated, "Herodotus of Poporia."

Patting the Baraka next to him on the shoulder he beamed,"This is my bondmate Randanuk."

Radanuk nodded, "I told you we would meet again."

Poppy gave him a quizzical look. "You did?"

"You do not remember, it was at the Archive Stronghold many seasons ago," he looked at Poppy and added "You had your first Mad Mandrill Banana Schnapps!"

With a look of recognition, "May Elinu bless you, you filled a large hole in my spirit by referring me to Chief Nadu. He was with my father when they had to abandon ship on the Island of Dawn."

Radanuk acknowledged, "Cheif Nadu was a great help and his stories added greatly to our understanding of what really happened to the First Expedition", "He told Herodotus that he saw your father and his Marines perish, following Elleon's orders?"

Herodotus walked up and grasped Poppy's arm, "A good friend is like a book, let us turn a few pages together and toast the fallen."

Poppy ordered "Xadia, three big bellies if you please."

She moaned, "I always please . . .", then in her bosses voiced barked "Kysharia three big bellies for table one." She walked over to him, put her face so close to his ear that he felt her breathing, and softly spoke "When Kysharia asks you if you're lonely, she isn't just making conversation, you know."

They all sat down and Kysharia delivered three large gourds filled with a light brown mead with a slight berry taste. She bent over Poppy, whispered in his ear, "You look thirsty Popo. Or are you lonely? I can fix that", she drawled. She slowly straightened up dragging her breast across Poppy's face and walked away.

Herodotus could tell Poppy was slightly embarrassed and coughed, "Poppy I got my hand on an interesting report, it's about you, some cenotaphs, the guardians of fate, and the Seeress of the Gods, Mystel."

"That was me." Poppy told the tale of his unusual adventure in Tria, the ancient cenotaphs engravings with his name on them, the trial he faced at the Fountain of Shara and how beautiful it actually was.

"And Mystel, she really gave you the Nelsiir Codex and YOU gave it to the Mysterium?"

His furry shoulders drooped with regret, "I wish" and stuttered "I should have given it to the Queen—she would have known what was best."

The two bondmates blurted at the same time, "I would have loved to have read it", then laughed together.

They all toasted Poppy's father and the First Expedition, then the fallen Federation comrades, then the Queen. They were seriously debating why the new Alliances were so wrong for Arborea when a Castanic female interrupted "Is that you Poppy the Wonder?"

Poppy looked up at her, she could have been Xadia's twin except for the helmet and armor. He stood, "Good to see you Wyrain, high four."

She slapped Poppy's hand and chuckled, "Your four plus my five, equals nine." Looking at Poppy's scepter she queried, "No upgrades since we last met? I have a much better teleport jaunt glyph now, it reduces charge time by half."

He marveled, "Hmmm, now that would be useful indeed", gestured to the bench and invited her to join them. Poppy hollered "Another round and a Black Lace Rozenthorne for our Master of the Glyph." Introductions were made, the drinks arrived and the toasting started. The tales, toasts and drinks continued to flow throughout the evening.

Their conversation was getting rowdy, Poppy stood and started a toast "To my big brother Poppy the Stout the best . . . .",

"Poppy the Stout! Who said that?" a husky, sultry Amani voice demanded.

He stood and bellowed "I did, what's it to you, Amani."

The rest of his table cringed and the tavern grew silent, when they heard his challenge to the female Amani.

A tall creamy greyed reptilian -skinned female approached their party, eyes a blaze starring at Poppy.

He stood his ground prepared for what was to come, then surprisingly the Amaini grabbed him by the shoulder, pulled him between her breasts and barked, "You look just like your brother." In her iron grip, head between her breasts, feet off the wooden floor, she was shaking Poppy back and forth like a tiger with its prey. She held him out in front of her still dangling like a child's doll, then gave him a passionate kiss that took his breath away.

All Poppy could think to say was "WOW!" and plopped down on the bench.

The Amani sat down on the end of the bench, scooted Poppy down with her hips then introduced herself, "I am Asaana. Poppy's brother and I were Shariar brothers, we fought together for twenty-four seasons on the Argon front. I owe him my life ten times ten times."

Everyone nodded at her then Poppy introduced everyone at the table.

"Herodotus, I have heard of you. You were chosen by the Queen to be the Royal Historian of Poporia"

"Yes I have that honor" he humbly admitted.

Asaana roared, "Drinks for everyone, anyone that drinks with Poppy is my ally."

The conversation and drinks continued, then Poppy described the Elves in Velika and what he saw and asked, "Has anyone seen an amber crystal cube like that?"

Wyrain spoke up, "It is a magical portrait painter. A master craftsman here in town makes them. You point it at what you want painted, squeeze it and it captures what is in front of it. You then place it in front of a canvas with the back facing the canvas and squeeze. It magically paints what it captured on the canvas."

"I have to get one of those to add to your work", Radanuk remarked to Herodotus.

"Hmm, that is an intriguing idea. Painting to support my historical writings. By Balder! We must do that tomorrow", exclaimed his bondmate.

The table's conversation turned to the exciting times they lived in and what wonders were to come. Asaana ordered a roasted pig, bread and ordered big bellies of Amani Pride for everyone. The food and drink were served and the drinking continued late into the night.

The lovely Castanic Lorcia, danced over to the table and started scratching Poppy behind his right ear and whispered, "You know what true beauty is? Be here at closing, and I'll show you!"

Poppy crowed "Why not!"

The table looked at him wondering what the dancer had said.

Asaana got Kysharia attention and waved her over. The Amani female was glowing while she looked the waitress over, grabbed her tiny rear end and grunted, "Kumas for everyone."

Radanuk cautioned "Kumas?"

The intoxicated Amani bellowed,"Barakas can't handle a Kuma?", then sarcastically added "Scholars and librarians should have known."

Kysharia arrived with the Kuma bottle. She sat a cup with a small round pebble inside, in front of everyone, then filled each cup. She filled Poppy's cup last and put her mouth over his ear then breathed, "Looks like you will be here when I get off."

Poppy smiled at Kysharia, stood up and toasted "To turning the pages tonight and fallen comrades."

Everyone stood, acknowledged each other and toasted, "To turning the pages tonight and fallen comrades."

Poppy drank deeply, it was the last thing Poppy recalled from that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sister Makes The Rounds.**

twenty hours earlier . . . .

Sister flew into Tria and walked quickly from the Pegasus platform to Invidia's Tavern. She sat down and was looking for the waitress when the tavern owner appeared and set a Honey-Bee Ale in front of her.

"Sister Poppy it's good to see you again", the owner greeted her

"How is the healing going?"

"Fine. On my way to Seeliwood for a rest", Sister chatted.

"Would you like something to go with you Ale?"

"Maybe later, what's good today?"

"Timberwolf pot roast or Blackhoof stew, both are good."

The owner left to check on another table and Sister nursed her ale while she scanned the area for her contact. She saw Jargan the Overseer walking into town and heading for the tavern.

"Sister Poppy am I glad to see you, I have a couple of workers that could use your healing touch" he asserted.

She answered softly, "Be glad to take a look before I leave. Any news?"

"Another Ale for Jargan please", she barked.

Jargan whispered, "Mysterium Elves have been acting funny, whenever one of us is near they stop what they are doing and wait till we pass before they resume. Also there are some new elves in town who are very rude and this may not be important both wear an odd black pin on their left collars."

"That is interesting, I'll put that in my report when I return to Bastion"

Invidia placed the bottle in front of Jargan, scratched him playfully behind the ear then cooed, "Tonight?"

Jargan was watching Invidia's rear with a mischievous grin on his face.

Popori males, especially wolves, biggest hornballs in all Arborea!

Sister had been part of P.I.G., the Porian Intelligence Group since she finished her healer training. She was destined to be a healer just like her mother.

Mother Poppy had thrown herself into her healing work after her mate Sargent Poppy failed to return from the First Expedition to the Island of dawn. She had groomed her only daughter for the Order of Noble Restoration since she was a kit. Thirty seasons ago tomorrow, Mother Poppy gave her life doing what she loved, healing. She died in Fontera fighting the plague and Sister missed her.

The day Sister took her vows Mistress Poppy introduced her to Mistress Merilis, the mouse Elin spent the whole day with Sister asking her about her dreams, her family and sharing fantastic tales of the Shara continent. The clincher was after Merilis presented her to the Queen, there was nothing she wouldn't do for her after that.

"Sister you expecting someone", snapped Jargan?

Sister, back from her thoughts, was staring into the raccoon faced Popori.

"Hello, Phargo, I was starting to worry something had happened to you" she inquired.

"I took the long way round to make sure I wasn't followed. Got to love the Travel Atlases, makes my job so much easier."

"So do you have something for me?" Sister was looking for him to pass what he had brought to her.

"Let's go for a walk Sister" he teased.

He held out his arm for Sister to take and addressed Jargan, "Excuse us we need some privacy."

Sister laid ten silver coins on the table and looked at Jardan, "That should cover the Ale, you behave yourself tonight", smiled and took Phargo's arm.

They walked slowly through the streets of Tria carefully observing their surroundings.

Sister asked' "when did you last see Monti?"

"It's been a full season since we last crossed paths."

Phargo leaned his head on Sister's ear and spoke, "The Elves have a plan to replace all the Teleport Guild Members with Castanic teleportal devices they have modified."

"Sister gasped, "Do you know when?"

"Less than a season from now!"

"I have to report this at once!"

She took off her bag, pulled out a golden leather ledger, opened it and turned to the Bastion page.

She looked at Phargo and mumbled "Be Safe."

Sister read the enchanted words in the ledger under Bastion, and started dissolving in front of Phargo.

#

Bastion was the travel hub for Seren's Garden and Seren's Lake, the number one tourist destination for all Porians and home of the Hydread Legacy.

The Hyderad Legacy is an assemblage of scholars, conservationists, and philosophers who follow the principles laid down by their founder, Hyderad. Hyderad envisioned harmonious coexistence and stewardship rather than constant battle for dominance. He urged everyone to live in balance with the Dream—and each other. Naturally, Poporis and Elins make up a large percentage of the organization, though anyone may embrace the teachings of Hyderad. They operate primarily out of Bastion, in Balder's Refuge, where they study the effects of magic on local fauna.

The Hydread Legacy was the perfect cover for P.I.G, with over thirty active members throughout the Veritas District, they could keep a watchful eyes on the Mysterium and the Circle Magicians.

Sister Poppy materialized inside the Hydread Legacy Royal Emissary's private office, located in the smaller of the two buildings in southeast Bastion. The teleportal platform and the Noble Cleric of Restoration, located in front of these buildings, helped disguise their members' movements.

"Sister Poppy, what is so urgent that you had to use a Travel Journal?" Inquired Merilis.

"The Elves are about to destroy ninety-percent of our intelligence network!" Sister exclaimed. She sounded like she was having an anxiety attack.

Soothingly Merilis spoke, "Take a deep cleansing breath like you were taught and give me your report."

"Our traveling banker Phargo reported that the Elves have a plan to replace all the Teleport Guild Members with modified Castanic teleportal devices".

"Is there more?"

"The overseer reported that the Elves were nervous around any Porian in and around Tria, and it appears that Monti is missing. He has missed his last two meetings."

Merilis started pacing and thinking out loud, "This is not good he was tasked with looking into the recent Elf interest in the Orcans Tribes. Not good at all." The new teleportal machinery is not only a threat to us but also to our home."

"I need you to go to Tulafan right away and find out what information they have on the Elves and Orcans, then on to Castanica, and see what you can dig up on these new teleportals", she ordered.

"Check in with the Craftsman Guild in Castanica, if anyone knows what the Elves did to the teleportals it would be them. Oh! One more thing tell your mystic brother hello from me", she added.

She smiled at the surprise in Sisters face, "I just got word that he left Velika headed there today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Honor Thy Mother**

sixty hours earlier . . . .

The beaver Popori clasped the purple hued Baraka's arm, looking up into his wisteria deep set eyes. There were no words as they knew how they felt about each other. They had been together since the Lumbertown Deva Expedition, he had taught him that he was still a tweener, and had much to learn.

"Thuul, light a flame in Velik's Temple for our fallen brethren" Poppy requested.

"Stout, I will, and shall save you a spot at Blue Wagon along with a bottle of Lady Black Arrow", the Baraka stated flatly."

He turned and clasped the tall female Amani's gloved arm and lovingly smiled, searching golden eyes that told him she cared. She scratched him behind the ear, smiling back.

"We will drink Forgeheart, tell tales to honor our comrades, and challenge any that doubt us", Kuora boasted.

He chuckled, "That's if you can stay out of the city jail until I arrive."

She wrapped her arms around Poppy pulled him tight and shook him like a child's toy. After she released him from their embrace, he walked over to the warrior.

Clasping both of the young Castanic's arms he joked, "I get distracted by mirrors, see why!"

Altarius replied, "There must be some Deva blood in you?"

They both roared with laughter and gave each other a bear hug.

"I'm off, see you in Velika tomorrow", Poppy the Stout growled, so he could regain his composure.

They had been together on the Argon Front for the past twelve seasons and were as much family, as the Poppy Clan itself.

He tipped his cap to his friends, pulled an ornate gold book from his bag, turned to the page that had Pora Elinu on it and spoke the enchanted words he read. He started dematerializing and heard his friends say together, "Watch Your Back!"

#

He materialized on the Pegasus Pad north of Pora Elinu and walked quickly over to the banks of the Lake of Tears and knelt down. He set his bag down, removed a small glass vial and removed the cork stopper. He dipped the vial into the lake, replaced the stopper and put it back into his bag. He stood up, stretched, reached into his bag and found the golden travel atlas. He opened the book and found the Fontera page, read the enchanted words out loud then disappeared from sight.

#

He arrived in Val Palrada on the Pegasus Pad outside the wooden palisades and the northern gate of Fontera. This sleepy outpost town straddles the border between Feral Valley and the Quarantine Zone. His mother had died here thirty seasons ago today, tending to the sick from an unknown plague.

He got word of her death when he arrived with Thuul, in Cresentia right after their fight with the Devas. He left immediately for Fontera, but missed the burial ceremony by almost a season, but needed to see his mother's grave. Poppy could see her headstone from where he arrived and walked over to it. He stepped past nine new graves, each covered by a pile of stones with a wooden marker in the center and wondered what new tragedy had come to Val Palrada?

Every cycle of the seasons Poppy performed the Porian Remembrance Ritual to honor his mother. He knelt down at her grave, pulled the vial from his bag and removed the stopper.

"May the Goddess Elinu bless this Popori and return her to the dream." He prayed while pouring the Lake of Tears water over his mothers' grave.

"Poppy is that you" a familiar voice bellowed.

He turned to face a tall human in healer robes and chirped, "Yep it's me Cottery!"

The physician continued, "I knew you would be here today, she was an angel to the Val Palrada farmers and won't be forgotten. I owe your mother, she taught me so much when she was here."

Poppy nodded, "Thank you for those words, they comfort my spirit."

He looked at the fresh graves, then the doctor. "Has the plague returned?"

"Those are not from sickness they were slain in the Quarantine Zone, but by who and why is still a mystery. All are Porian both Popori and Elins." Cottery cautioned.

He frowned and stammered, "Really! Does the Federation know about this?"

"I gave a report to Prefect Lauma and he said he was going to have it sent on to Fraya in Allemantheia. In fact, I recall that he mentioned that he gave it to Darion to deliver."

Now the good doctor was frowning, "We should have had word back by now?"

"Write out a duplicate report for me, I'm headed to Velika today. I will hand deliver it to Seir "

They went into the doctor's office, Cottery went to his desk and went to work writing out the report. In a couple of minutes he finished, signed, folded and put his doctor's seal on it and handed it to Poppy.

They walked out the door and were saying goodbye when Poppy's sensitive ears picked up a thump sound and "The Spires shall return!" from Elves voices. He turned and glimpsed two Elves using an ancient salute that he vaguely remembered from a Master Tull lesson seasons ago. He got a tingling in his beaver tail and it started to twitch. #_Something is not right here, I need to talk to Sister_.#

Poppy finished his goodbye tipped his cap and started out of town. He could hear one of the Elves ask the doctor who he was. He listened intently to the doctor's reply, "Just a Federation Soldier needing some relief for his flea bites, Linn." The doctor didn't hear Linn's curse, but Poppy did, "Lok'ing Popos, it won't be long."

His tail was thumping the ground and his face was turning red, but he continued walking, reached into his bag and started to pull out the travel atlas, but pulled out Velik's Horn instead. Sanaz gave it to him after he completed his first mission outside of Lumbertown, it would transport him inside Velika closer to Federation Headquarters. He twisted the top of the horn and vanished.

#

Poppy materialized at the north gate teleportal in Velika. Once his sense of balanced returned he summoned his jeweled lion, it materialized underneath him and leapt out and, down the steps of the rotunda. Back Street was a blur as the lion galloped through picking up so much speed it slid around the corner into the Hands of Velika Square. The lion roared and Poppy held on tightly to the pommel's angel wings as they raced up the stone stairs, underneath Freedom Plaza's gate and into the plaza. Not dismounting at the headquarters gigantic stone archway entrance, they charged down the statue lined hallway until the protection spell terminated his mount. He was three-quarters of the way down the hall when he hit the stone floor running. This was a personal best, the furthest he had made it inside mounted, was half-way. He rounded the corner and activated his horizontal run ability, a skill that all Poporis have, and burst into, and out of HQ's Administrative Hall. As he entered the war room he bellowed "Seir, I have a perilous report from Fontera!", and dashed in front of the Valkyon Forces Commander.

Poppy handed the report to the Commander and watched him break the seal, unfold the paper and read it.

Seir studied Poppy then inquired, "Anything you can add soldier?"

He thought for a second and answered, "I can't quite put my paw on it, but something is odd about the Elves in Fontera, they make my tail twitch."

"Report back to me only, after mid-day meal tomorrow", Seir ordered.

Poppy turned and walked out of the war room, as he was leaving his head Sier call to Dougal, "Take a look at this and tell me what you make of it."

#

Poppy was thinking about what he had seen in Fontera— #_He needed a drink and his brother in arms, something was bothering him but could not grasp what_. #

A familiar voice broke his thought.

"What's the matter?" Anquia quipped.

Poppy eyeballed the owner of the Blue Wagon, she still had her signature mushroom hat with a feather in the front and her familiar tavern winch outfit. She always had a bare midriff and he always stared at her navel.

She cooed at him "See something you like?" in her most sensual voice.

Poppy was about to answer when he heard a friendly roar "You better not Popo, if you know what's good for YOU!"

"Get your furry butt over here right now ", Kuora commanded!

That made him snap out of his day dream and look over at the table where his friends were.

Altarius was chatting up one of the Blue Wagon regulars, Nagria, when he shouted to Poppy, "What took you so long, we are on our third bottle of Forgeheart, and this young lady wants to take me home?"

Nagria joked, "In your dreams my Castanic brother, in your dreams."

Poppy ran over and jumped up on the bench at their table, this put him almost eyelevel with Kuora. Her golden eyes were smiling at him as she studied his face.

She placed her hands gently on his shoulder and murmured, "Something's wrong I see it. What has you worried my little Popo?"

"A drink first then we must go somewhere sequestered" he whispered.

Thuul gestured for cook to bring another glass.

Symon placed a glass in front of Poppy and inquired, "Another bottle or some food"?

"A bottle of ForgeHeart and Lady Black Arrow and four Blue Wagon noruk pot pies to go" his Baraka friend answered.

Kuora filled his glass with ForgeHeart and he tossed it back in two gulps and set it down firmly. Kuora poured another and he repeated his actions.

A pair of elves walked up to the bar and ordered drinks, looked over at Poppy with disdain, grabbed their drinks, and seated themselves on the opposite side of the tavern.

Poppy noticed both elves had identical pins on their left collars, they were black versions of the elf symbol, with a red outer border, however these had a raised red circle with a black VI in the center of the emblem. Odd he thought, then it came to him, he saw the same emblem on some of the elves in Fontera.

He sat his glass in front of Kuora for another refill while he tuned his ears to the elves. He heard "When the Spire rises there will be no Popori stench in the taverns."

Poppy's tail was thumping the wooden bench hard, he threw back his drink and nudged Kuora for another, then chugged it.

"Slow down my furry friend. We've got all night" Altarius chided

Poppy slammed his glass down so hard it shattered and barked, "NO WE DON'T!"

He gave the elves the look of death and stood up on the bench, looked each of his comrades in the eye and calmly stated "the Sixth Tenant of Bruhn".

His friends all stood simultaneously sending their tables benches backwards creaking.

Kuora grunted "Symon we'll take the spirts and food now."

Thull walked over to the cook, tossed a small bag of coins on the bar and nodded "That should cover the bill. Thank you for your kind service."

"Symon handed a bag with their grub and bottles to him.

Altarius grabbed Nagria by her horns and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, and proudly bragged, "That should satisfy you till we return, my sister"

Thull had brought up the five tenants of Bruhn through their seasons together, so many times, that when he started one, they all joined in and recited it in harmony. One day when the chorus of Bruhn was finished, Altarius protested, "When are we ever going to hear a sixth?" Several seasons later while huddle together around a camp fire, Kuora blurted "I have it, the Sixth Tenant of Bruhn."

"Those that have spilt and shed blood together, shall protect each other, it will be OUR word that one of us is in danger" she proposed. Each of them repeated the Sixth Tenant of Bruhn out loud that night and agreed with Kuora.

The party left the Blue Wagon, past Leyta merchants stall and headed to the west gate not speaking a word. Just outside the west city gate each of the party summoned their magical mounts, Poppy, his jeweled lion, Kuora, her black panther, Thull, his armoured war horse and Altariu,s his leopard, then in silence rode north for an hour.

They crossed the Velika River's stone bridge, continued up road almost to Freehold before the silence was broken.

"Let's move up into the hills on the right so we can monitor Velika and Freehold travelers", Poppy requested

The party dismounted, Thull placed a campfire and they all sat down.

"Now my old friend what in the name of Velik is going on?" Thull asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sisters Search.**

Sister left Merilis office, then out the P.I.G.'s buildings across the grassy court yard to her quarters.

"Good day Master Tyli", she greeted the head of her Order as she went to open the front door.

"And good day to you Sister, I said a remembrance prayer for your mother early this morning at Seren's Lake"

Sister paused, "That was so kind of you Master, may Elinu's blessing be upon you."

She passed through the door and down the long hall to her room while contemplating the events of the day. They made her forget the importance of this day. #_Mother forgive me, our nation needs my full attention_. #

Her room was cramped and furnished with simple wooden furniture. She had a soldier's bunk, a three drawer dresser on one side and a tall bookshelf for her potions and treasured healing references on the other. Under the small circular window was a tiny table with a captains chair.

She tossed her bag on the table then selected a few potions and scrolls from the book case and placed them in her bag. She removed her clothing and opened the middle drawer of her dresser. She pulled out a simple grey robe and put it on. She took her order pin off the shelf and fastened it in the center of the robe, securing the hood that was part of her orders habit. Last she put on her plain gloves and boots. She grabbed her bag, wooden staff and left the room and her building.

She walked quickly through town and soon came upon Livya the Bastion Teleport Master.

"Good day Livya, hear any good gossip today", she inquired.

The teleport master answered in her high squeaky voice, "Been slow, only two customers today. Everyone seems to be waiting on something, but I don't know what it is."

"Keep those rabbit ears open and I'll see you when I get back", sister confided.

"I wish I could go", Livya shouted as sister was walking away.

Sister continued out of town to the Pegasus Platform. She walked up to Duello and greeted him.

"Where would you like to go Sister?" he asked.

"If anyone asks, I went to Allementhia kind sir and you did not see anything, understand", she ordered.

He bowed and affirmed "Yes mam."

Sister stepped into the center of the platform, reached into her bag, found the scroll, cracked its seal and vanished.

She reappeared in the resurrection stone circle in Tulafan. She had pulled this scroll from her bookcase, because she knew Tulafan's resurrection site was secluded and very close to her contact.

Her head cleared, she got her bearing and started walking the seventy-five paws from the cul-de-sac to the Teleport Master. She rounded the corner saw her contact and took a seat on the nearby bench.

Sister quietly spoke while removing one of her boots, "Basha how are you, have you picked up anything interesting with those rabbit ears."

"I'm all warm and fuzzy, however I have heard folks talking about how rude and downright mean some of the new elf guards are."

Sister pulled her boot back on, stood up and stretched and walked over to Basha.

"Have you noticed anything different about this new batch of guards?" she inquired.

"Now that you mention it, yes, the ones that are nasty, wear a small black pin on their left collars", she said softly.

"Now that is interesting, hmm—any word on Monti?"

"Nope, none since he left with some sell-swords three days ago."

"Thank you Basha, now send me to the same place you sent Monti", Sister said in a low voice.

Basha spoke her mystical Teleport Master's chant, touched Sister Poppy on the shoulder and sent her to the desert Sandwalker Refuge.

She rematerialized under a canvas awning off the lower platform of the camp's observation tower. . She knelt for a couple seconds while regaining her balance and letting her mind clear. Out the north side of the awning, and up the two flight of stairs she hurried, until she saw Carihia, a darkly tanned silver haired Castanic female.

"Good to see you Carithia" Sister greeted her.

"Sister Poppy it's good to see you, but I know something is wrong for you to be greeting me in this camp", she returned the greeting.

"I'm trying to track down Monti, looks like he ran into trouble, we have not heard from him in some time."

"He left here three days ago with two Humans and an Amani sell-swords", she informed Sister.

"Which way did they go?"

"They headed north towards Horned Orcan territory. If you are headed that way, be careful they have been particularly vicious lately", she added.

"Thank you Carithia. I must leave now, finding Monti is imperative. If you get word or he shows up send a runner after me", Sister requested.

Down the stairs and out of camp Sister sped. Sister decided to remain on foot, she did not want to raise a dust cloud that the Orcans could spot. She traveled down the long desert road for an hour before she spotted her first pair of Orcans. She easily moved past the pair as they were arguing amongst themselves. Soon she was encountering their patrols more frequently—_she must be getting closer to their camp_, she thought.

She was dashing between boulders when she spotted a body. She flattened herself against the boulder and started inching around towards the body she saw. She could smell a human body, but the one she was closing in on was an Amani.

The tattered remains of this sell-swords's armor were covered with dried blood. She could see a deep stab wound that split the amani's chest, it looked like the mark of an Orcan blade. She followed her nose towards the Orcan camp scanning for cover and ran for a tree beside a massive rock island. She crept along the rock and closed on the body.

The human corpse was covered with thousands of small scratches, and dust cakes on his face. There were so many wounds she could not count them. The wind changed and she smelled human and the ever so faint smell of a Popori.

She passed an Oracn tent, heard elf voices and froze. Listening intently she heard mechanical sounds and an elf say, "Once I tighten this we will be ready for preliminary tests." Sister quieted her spirit and body, as she was trained, and moved slowly towards the tent. She heard a mechanical squeal, then a subtle hum. She was concentrating so hard she felt her heart beating, and was startled by, "The Spire shall rise again!" along with a loud chest thump.

Her tail started twitching—_I must leave now_.

Sister called on Soothing Presence a skill all popori's have that allows them to become unnoticeable, they are there, however your mind does not see them, She used this skill to walk out of camp looping back towards the boulders that hid her passage on her way in.

The human smell became quite strong and so she followed her nose until she found the human.

This poor soul's corpse bore horrific fang and claw wounds and was badly mutilated, as if mauled by a wild beast.

The faint odor of Popori was still present and she started studying the area and glimpsed some dark spots in the sand. Scooping up one, she brought it to her nose. _Monti, this must be Monti!_ Intensely examining the surrounding sand she spotted a pattern of blood spots leading west and decided to follow it.

Starting to get excited and her tail doing the happy dance, she began breathing deeply, calming her mind. Traveling west down the North Arun Road, the popori scent was getting stronger, and she started seeing faint paw prints. The trail she was following, was moving towards some ancient giant relics and into the rocky cliffs of the Arun Road Mountains.

She was moving up into the rocks when she spotted a popori and started running. She saw his chest going up and down as she got closer, and shouted "Monti, it's me Sister Poppy." Sister heard him groan, "Sister." She was almost to him, when he disappeared before her eyes."

She blurted, "Damn it Brother what have you done!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Friends Help Out.**

Stout sat down by the fire and his friends joined him. Kuora snuggled next to him and gently asked "Why did you invoke the sixth tenant Bruhn?"

He told his friends of what happened in Fontera, described the doctor's report and Seirs's response. He continued on about the elves in the Blue Wagon and what he heard and the black pins.

Kuroa jumped up and roared, "I'll rip their hearts out and serve them up as a pie" She bared her fangs, you could see every vein in her body pulsing, working herself into a fury.

Thull stood up, put his stone hand on her shoulder and started soothing her inner beast.

"Patience my dear friend, there is much we need to learn before taking action", he cautioned.

The Baraka started pacing and thinking out loud, "Something is familiar about that elf salute you described, I just can't put my finger on it." He stood still and started pointing in the air at an imaginary board and they all watched fascinated.

Altarius distributed the tavern pot pies to the group, opened the bottle of ForgeHeart and drank. He passed the bottle to Kurora drink friend we need you to . . .

Thull blurted, "I have it! That salute was used by the elf Army of the Spire. It was in one of Master Tull's papers on the elf military customs."

Stout excitedly chimed in, "And the pins, must have something to do with the Spire Army."

Kurora knelt behind her Popo, put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed affectionately.

She urged, "Me and Altarius will scout the elves in town for the black pin, Thull will research the Spire Army and the pins, and you shall remain here."

Stout started to argue, but was stopped by the strong grip of his special Amani friend.

"That's settled then, we will meet here when the first star of the night appears." Kurora ordered.

Stout's friends all stood summoned their mounts and left the hillside headed for Velika. He watch as they rode out, the dust settled, and the vibration of their hoofs dissapeared, he could no longer see them and said a silent prayer, #_Elinu watch over them and the Popori Nation_.#

He sat back down, finished eating his pie and took a deep drink of ForgeHeart. His tail was twitching and he wondered where his brother and sister were, what Gran was up to, and was Gammy keeping him out of trouble. His Happy thoughts disappeared and he shuddered—#_There is a great evil coming, I can feel it.#_

#

Stout was rummaging through is pack looking for anything to keep his mind off the events of the day. #_Maybe a crumb of something tasty#_, he was thinking when he found an unusual scroll. It was smaller than any of his other scrolls, had a seal that wasn't familiar and a much rougher texture. Monti! He yelped. He had totally forgotten about this scroll and Monti.

#

Monti was a brown and white beagle dog Popori traveling merchant. He had gotten himself into a spot of trouble when the party that had summoned him to Mount Tyrannas, ran away just as he teleported in. A group of Stalker Company Mercenaries had sprung an ambush on his customers.

Stout had just passed the fleeing party when he saw Monti and heard the war cries of the mercenaries. He reached into his quiver for a special magical arrow, saw Monti running towards him, timed the release of rain of arrows to allow the scared Popori through and let it fly. The arrow flew up above the mercenaries, exploded into fifty arrows and fell upon the howling sell-swords killing them all.

Monti ran to Stout and squealed, "Brother Archer, I owe you my life."

He bowed, "Thank you brother. May I have your name?"

Stout returned the bow "Poppy the Stout at your service."

With a look of surprise on his face, Monti embraced Stout and shrieked "Are you Sister Poppy's little brother?"

"That I am, my friend", he answered.

Stout escorted Monti back to Acurum, he was confident Monti worked with his sister, and it would be best not to inquire into his work. Monti reached inside his outer robe and pulled out a small scroll and handed it to his new best friend.

"My friend if you ever need my merchant services or help from your sister's people, crack the seal on this."

#

Stout was fumbling the scroll in his hands, thinking about cracking the seal, when he heard riders. Moving into his soothing presence skill he turned towards the sound and scanned for the riders. He relaxed, it was his friends returning from Velika.

His friends dismounted and walked over to the camp fire.

Kurora stood next the Stout, put her arm gently on his shoulder and pulled him close. "I saw the two elves they are working in the Collegium Arcane, and I imagined breaking their scrawny long necks, this brought me great pleasure", she said softly. Then roared "I will kill them, so help me Kia!"

Altarius reported, "We found nine elves wearing the same pin and overheard some nasty words about Porians."

He added some more details, "One is assigned to Strategic Command, two are in Federation HQ, one is a guard outside the Legion of Arms and the two from the Blue Wagon are in the Collegium Arcane. One is a Master Sorcerer and could be extremely dangerous."

"Not once I slit his throat" sneered Kurora.

Then a patient wise voice said, "His time will come dear friend."

"It looks like whoever these pin wearers are, they have infiltrated Velika and if my suspicions are proven correct, I suspect Kaiator and Allemethia's as well.

Stout inquired, "Thull, what did you find out about the Grand Spire Army?"

"Ah, now that is interesting my friend. I found a good selection of Master Tulls papers on the Elf Military and to my surprise a good collection of Karassian War College tomes. My theory is based on the colors, and the number six, is it represents the sixth cohort of the Dracoloth Legion. The legions colors were black with red trim, the standard was a Dracoloth's head and their shields all had the identical symbol as the pins. The only difference was instead of the raised circle with the VI, they had the cohort number on the top right of the shield. The VI Cohort anchored the right flank of the legion, it was routed badly by the Popori relief column when they hit them."

"That would explain their hatred of the Popori", Altarius speculated.

"Skulking around and speaking behind the Poporis back, they have NO HONOR", Kurora ranted.

Pacing back and forth Stout proposed "We need to get this information to my sister fast and I know how."

He still had the scroll in his hand, he held it up and broke the seal. A tiny ball of light could be seen and a crackling sound that grew more intense as the ball of light grew larger. Everyone was staring at the light when there was a bright flash of light, a loud crack and a bloody Popori on the ground where the light was.

"Quickly get your healing potions" ordered Thull. Thull knelt down and poured his potion over what appeared to be the worst of the wounds. He took Altarius potion and held it up to the dog Popori's lips and softly said "Drink my friend, we will heal you."

Kurora handed Thull some Luria Bandages, he took them and started wrapping the wounded Poporis arm and leg that had deep cuts.

"Stout had his paw over his mouth "What in the name of Elinu have I done. I am so sorry Monti."

#

Monti moaned weakly, "Is that you Stout?"

"It is, I do hope using your scroll did not add to your injuries?"

"You didn't in fact you may have saved your sister's life. The Orcans were using me as bait setting a trap for whoever came looking for me."

"My sister I must go to her at once!"

"No you must listen to me."

Stout could not hold still he was searching his bag frantically for a scroll to teleport out at once.

"Patience archer, we must listen carefully, to what has Monti, so upset", spoke his Baraka friend.

"Yes, my little Popo we must listen before we act", Kurora added.

Monti sighed and grimacing in pain carefully reached inside his outer robe and pulled out a small journal. "You must take this to Mistress Merilis at once. The Popori Nation is in grave danger."

He cried out in pain and revealed, "There is a group of elves who mean to destroy our nation using the Orcan Tribes and the Lokians. They have been placing teleportals in Orcan Tribe camps all over the world and are secretly moving several to Poporia somewhere outside Pora Elinu. I have documents on the Elf Organization and their plans. They call themselves The Spire after the Grand Spire Army. They have an evil hatred of all Poporis, for destroying the Army's right flank causing their defeat in Essenia. I intercepted their plans to build death camps for Popori and slave camps for our Elins, in the Quarantine Zone"

Stouts friends all gasped and he fell on his rear, covered his face, and wept till an anger started to grow in his soul.

He growled, "I will start right now for Bastion! Give me the . . ."

Monti interrupted, "Wait, in my bag is a Travel Journal, it will take you right to Merilis's office. But before you go give it to me so I can set it up to bring you back here."

Altarius retrieved the gold leather Travel Journal from Monti's bag and gave it to him. Monti took what appeared to be a pen from the spline of the journal and wrote some runes that only he knew.

"Stout do you see what I wrote here pointing at what he had just written"

"I do" Stout replied.

"These runes will bring you back here, the runes above it will take you to Merilis's office. All you do is run your finger across the line of runes and speak these words. #_Mother Shara and Father Arun deliver me through the dream_.#"

The wounded Popori handed the journal to Stout who humbly spoke, "Thank you my friend may your actions save our nation and may I be worthy of your trust."

Kurora grabbed her Popo by the waist, hefted him up to eyelevel, "In Kia's name, I swear we shall exterminate this enemy from our world!" She sat him down and commanded "Go now."

Stout traced his finger across the runes, said the words and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Trap Is Sprung.**

She stopped dead and froze when Monti disappeared, her tail was twitching and she had learned to trust the tail.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Two arrows flew past her. Sister dove and rolled to her left activated her Kia's Shield and popped back up moving away from the direction of the arrows. She saw the pair of Orcan archers drawing their bows and dove again. One arrow missed the mark and the other dissolved against her Kia's Shield.

She stood up and moved in the opposite direction and released a sleep spell at the orcan on her left, dove, rolled and while rising up, sent three rapid pulses of energy at the awake archer. Running at the archer that was pulling his bow, she watched the first pulse strike and the bow fly from his hands, the second pulse stunned him and the third took his life's energy, and he fell to the ground.

Sprinting at full speed, Sister needed to get behind the sleeping orcan to end his miserable life. Breathing heavily, looking at the back of the sleeping beast, she raised her staff, slammed it down, a massive burst of deadly energy burst forth, and threw the oracn archer twenty paws in front of her.

Holding her staff with both hands attempting to catch her breath she heard a snap and her tails started thumping the ground. She grasped the staff with both hands and rolled backwards towards the sound. She came up using the staff to block a pair of swords being swung down at her by an elf in black armor.

The elf underestimated sister's strength and she drove him back as she regained her stance.

"Die, you stinking Popo", he screamed as he started another attack."

"You shall be erased from the dream, this day, you arrogant elf", she stated and slammed he staff. Sister exploded backwards ten paws, the explosion stunned the elf. She moved towards the stunned elf, released a metamorphic blast at him, and followed with multiple large electrical bursts from her staff. The shocking implosion engulfed him forcing him on his back.

Sister walked up to the downed elf, placed her foot on his chest, pushed a secret spot on her staff. Thwish! A two paw blade sprung from the bottom of her staff. She raised the staff up and drove the blade into the elf's heart.

"I told you I would remove you from the dream", she hissed.

#

Unknown to Sister, two Kulkaris watched her fight with the Oracns and the Elf warrior. They were watching her with interest as she searched the elf's body.

"Stupid Orc, not know, stun healer first, then hit" the club wielder said.

The shaman with him, grunted, "Elf stupid too, think little beaver just meat."

While watching the healer remove something from the elf's throat cloth the shaman spoke, "Why Elf with Orcs? Must speak Castenada, we go now!"

"She find, see."

"She find, yes, we go now!" The shaman squawked and cracked club wielder's large head with his staff.

#

Sister heard a whack sound from her right and turned to look and saw nothing. Her tail was steady so she went back to examining the papers she pulled from the dead warrior's cuirass.

"Elinu this can't be true" she blurted.

_I must get these papers to Merilis now_ she thought. She reached into her bag, retrieved her golden travel journal, opened it to the line needed and spoke the words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Putting It Together.**

Merilis was at her desk arranging the reports that had been flooding in over the past few days. Her trusted Baraka advisor Ahdun was at her side along with the leader of the Rangers in Poporia.

The Castanic ranger was reporting on the movements of elven supply wagons outside Popolion.

"Last report the wagons are headed towards Pora Elinu and should arrive tomorrow", stated Jelena.

"And we are positive they are carrying the new teleportals?" asked Merilis

"All known intelligence points to this being true", her Baraka advisor answered.

Jelena added "I believe the Elves intend to set them up close to Pora Elinu and use them for an Orcan invasion."

"My thoughts also, what couriers do we have available", demanded Merilis.

Ahdun replied, "Yuri, Dimon and Schwab are here."

"Have them remain here, we will be needing them soon."

"It shall be done, Mistress."

"Any word back from Sister Poppy or on Monti?"

"No, Mistress nothing, however it is a little early yet for Sister to send a report. Monti now, I have to conclude, something unfortunate has happened."

"My thoughts also, who do you think is behind this? The Council of Elders, the Mysterium, the U.T.I., the Arcane Symposium, who?"

"I don't trust the Msyterium, but they are too exposed to do something like this", Jelena answered.

"There have been rumors floating around about a small faction of ex-military elves up to no good, with a loathing for Poporis, so far we don't have any firm intelligence on them." Ahdun added.

"Let's analyze what we do know", Merilis asked.

"One—elves we don't know, have set up a dummy company in Castanica to modify and distribute teleportals."

"Two—they have been shipping them to three different Oracn tribes' camps."

"Three—they have three teleportals headed to unknown locations outside of Pora Elinu."

"Four—we have the drawings for new weapons being produced by a company in Castanica with elf ties. And we know some prototypes were shipped west and the code name is Celestial."

'Five—we have proof of a plan in place to replace all the Teleport Masters Guild with their new teleportals. Implementation date unknown."

"Ahdun,do you agree that an attack on Pora Elinu is in the works?"

"Yes, I do."

"Jelena, please find Dimon and bring him here."

"So my wise Baraka, where would you set up the teleportals for an invasion?"

Ahdun walked over to the bookcase and removed a map from the shelf, walked back to Merilis's desk, unfolded the map and laid it down. He then tapped three places with his purple stone finger.

Tap. Tap. "Bloodtalon, is a good spot. Mostly deserted since we ran off the Lokians"

Tap. Tap. "Elin Grove has lots of open areas, ideal for an army's staging grounds."

Tap. Tap. "Mad Jesters Pass. The Jesters keep returning so it is sparsely settled."

"That's the most logical places for them to place them, and elves are anything but illogical", Ahdun commented.

"Mistress Merilis you summoned me", asked Dimon?

"Good you are here" she said while writing on some paper.

She folded the paper added some sealing wax and sealed it with a gem seal on the back of her necklace. She then wrote a smaller paper and sealed it.

"Dimon take these. The large one you are to deliver to Sier in Velika. The small to Mistress Poppy in Pora Elinu. Leave at once and make sure you are not followed. Repeat it back to me", she commanded.

Dimon repeated his instructions to her then left.

The sound of a teleportal opening got everyone in the room's attention. Instinctively their hands went to weapons and their bodies tensed preparing for the unknown. The point of origin was starting to glow when a second teleportal point was heard.

Jelena and Merilis drew their swords and Ahdun pulled his scepter from his back. Sister materialized in Merilis's office and was starting to talk when her brother materialized beside her.

Startled she said, "Brother what are . . .?"

He blurted, "Sister I have . . ."

#

She interrupted, "Did you . . ."

Merilis commanded, "Be quiet both of YOU!"

"All right, Sister give me your report."

"The elves definitely have a hidden teleportal in the Orcan tribal camp north of Sandwalker Refuge. I found Monti, however he was either summoned or teleported out just as I got to him. Thank Elinu, it made me stop, and that saved my life. I was attacked by two Orcan archers and an elf warrior. I took this pin off the elf and these orders from him."

Sister handed the elf's orders to Merilis. Merilis read the orders, handed them to Ahdun, stood up and started pacing.

"Poppy the Stout why are you in my office", she demanded?

"Where do I begin", he mumbled?

"At the beginning please."

Stout started with his trip to Fontera, the Porian murders, the doctor's report and the strange elf comments. He continued with his trip to Velika, reporting to Seir, and the elves at the Blue Wagon. He explained his friend's findings on the elfs wearing the pins, Thull's theory on what the pins symbolize, and his summoning of Monti.

"Sister interrupted, Is Monti alright?"

"Monti is healing, however he ordered me to deliver this to Mistress Merilis." He handed Monti's journal to Merilis.

Stout watched Mistress Merilis read the journal. He saw her arch an eyebrow several times and you could see a vein throbbing in her neck.

She stopped her reading, handed the journal to Ahdun and took several deep breaths to calm herself and started pacing again.

"How do we defend ourselves, the Nation of Poporia's soldiers are spread all around the world defending the Federation? Most of our forces are on the Argon front!"

"Master Ahdun, we must act, and act now", she declared.

Her advisor counseled, "Might I suggest, our first action be to get word to the Queen and request that she use her powers to commune with the Nation. All soldiers must return home at once. I also recommend all civilians travel to Scythera Fae. The Mandrakes and Faeries are our friends."

"Yes, I agree."

"Jelena, please send for Schwab."

"We must get word to all our agents to identify at once all the elves wearing these blasted pins and investigate these camps in the Quarantine Zone."

"Might I recommend Jelena's Rangers, for the camps" the calm Baraka voice added?

Mistress Merilis set down at her desk and started writing the Queen's report furiously, sealed it, then started on Jelena's orders. She had just finished when Jelena walked in with a beaver popo in brown brokers robes.

"Good, Schwab the tasking I am giving you, is life or death for our Nation. You are to leave at once, and deliver this into the Queens hands, and no others. You are to remain by her side until she sends you back with her commands. Is that clear?"

A trembling squeaky voice replied "Yes Mam."

She handed him the sealed report and a small teleportal scroll.

"This scroll will transport you to the royal chambers, be prepared to be challenged when you arrive. You are to say, #_The Fourth Daughter Needs the Queen_.# Repeat your orders back to me", she commanded.

Schwab nervously repeated his orders to her.

"Leave now", she ordered.

He bowed, "It shall be done", cracked the scroll seal and vanished from the room.

"Jelena, Use these orders to conscript any Porians you cross paths with in Fontera. I need your rangers to investigate the camps in the Quarantine Zone and destroy them if they exist."

The Castanic warrior replied, "At your service Mistress", and left the office.

"Now, Poppys, what shall I do with you", she blurted out loud?

"Mistress may I propose, that you send Sister to Castanica to find out what Oracn tribes received the modified teleportals", requested the Baraka?

"Excellent idea Master Thull", she praised.

Stout blurted out, "Please let me and my friends accompany my sister? This will give you a small party ready to strike where needed."

"Yes, that will do nicely. Stout return to your friends and meet your sister at first light tomorrow in Castanica. Sister I need you to take your travel atlas and notify every Flight Master to get word to all our agents to find these Spire Elves. Also have them divert all Porian soldiers to Pora Elinu. Oh, I almost forgot, send Monti back if he can teleport, if not escort him to our embassy in Velika."

Sister and her brother both bowed and chorused "As you wish."

They left the office and walked outside, walked in silence through town, to the Flight Landing Pad, only briefly stopping to talk to Livya the Teleport Master. Her face turned as white as her ears when she heard Sister's orders. Duello the Flight Master fared no better, turning as pale as his bear nose, when the new orders were understood.

"Brother, I love you be careful and I'll see you at first light tomorrow."

They hugged one another and he gently replied "I love you too Sis, and if you arrive first, get a table at the Pleasure Street Tavern."

He took out the travel journal given to him by Monti, found the runes and said the words, then disappeared.

Sister pulled out her travel atlas found Fontera and said the enchanted words."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Mission Begins.**

Stout materialized in front of his friends, by the light of the campfire he could see they all had their weapons at the ready. He rested on one knee while he regained his balance.

"Stout what news do you bring", his Baraka friend asked?

Before he could stand up Kurora was at his side gently squeezing his shoulder.

She said softly, "I was starting to worry, my spirit is lifted now, praise Kia."

Stout stood up and stretched, "It's good to be back my friends. There is a darkness coming and we must tear its pages from OUR book. I will need your help ripping them to shreds." He told them about the teleportals, the Orcan camps and the impending attack.

"We must be at Velika's Flight Master at first light and fly to Castanica to meet up with my Sister", he informed them.

Altarius clapped his hands together and beamed, "Castanica, the Pleasure Street Tavern and lovely Lorcia!"

"We won't have time for pleasures tomorrow, but I promise you a night to remember on Pleasure Street, from my coin pouch when this is over" Stout barked.

They all chuckled and nodded at each other.

Monti stirred, "is that you Stout?"

"Yes it is. Are you well enough to teleport home tomorrow?"

"I am. You got my journal to Mistress Merilis then?"

"I did indeed my friend, I did indeed."

Thuul counseled, "We should get some rest, tomorrow will be a new chapter for us all. I'll take the first watch, then Altarius, and Kurora you take the last."

As Stout curled up next to Kurora, he said, "One could not ask the Gods, for better friends than you. May Elinu bless you all."

#

Sister Poppy was dead tired, she had hopped from Flight Master to Flight Master on both continents issuing orders and was at her final stop in Cresentia. She curled up in the Flight Master Zinji's shack to get a few hours rest until first light.

"Sister Poppy wake up. Sister Poppy are you awake" spoke the Flight Master as he gently nudged her with his foot.

Sister woke up staring at a ridiculous Flight Masters hat attached to a bear Popo's face.

"Good morning Zinji. Thank you for awakening me", she said as she got up and shook the sleepiness from her mind.

"Forgive me but I must leave right now, thank you again"

#

Kurora woke everyone and they all got their gear ready for the ride into Velika.

"Monti here is your Travel Journal", Stout said as he handed him the gold leather book.

"Thank you all for taking care of me and good luck today", Monti said, took the journal from Stout, opened it to headquarters runes and spoke the words.

Monti vanished, the group summoned their mounts and rode towards Velika. Balder's Eye was peeking above the horizon when they arrived at the Velika Travel Office. They reached the steps of the Velika Travel Office and dismounted together. They ran up the stairs, through the round office and down to the Flight Master.

Thuul requested, "We require a flight to Castanica, if you please"


	12. Chapter 12

**The Morning After.**

Sister Poppy was the first to arrive in Castanica and peered across the street to the tavern, looking for her brother's party. Not seeing them, she looked up to the mountains south of the city scanning the sky for Pegasus. She spotted four dropping down fast and moved next to the Flight Master as they arrived.

Sister Poppy, her brother and his friends walked into the Pleasure Street Inn, looking for the owner Xadia.

Xadia was in her sanctuary counting last night's take and preparing bills for her guests, when she heard a group of footsteps. She stood up, brushed her long silver hair back with her hands, and walked towards the racket.

"Good morning, may I help you", she asked the party in front of her.

A familiar voice replied, "Xadia it's good to see you again old friend."

"Sister Poppy, what a pleasant surprise, you here to see your brother?"

From the look on Sister's face, it was obvious she did not know her brother was here.

"That hornball brother of mine, is here, should have known", Sister smiled.

"Ah. Yep! He had quite a night, he is in room three" and gestured behind her to a door on the right.

Sister's tail started to twitch as they walked towards the door, and told Xadia, "I need to see him right now, please, it's important."

"He's not alone be prepared", the lovely tavern owner disclosed.

"Thank you Xadia. My big brother and I, have done this many times over the seasons."

Pulling out a key, Xadia walked to the door and opened it for them.

The door opened and flooded the tavern inn room with daylight. The room was a mess, clothing everywhere, empty bottles and spilled food. Sister looked up at the small rose bush chandelier weighted down with her brother's top hat, three sets of undergarments, two tiny sets and one rather large.

On the large sleep mat in the middle of the room, they saw a naked castanic female, cuddled up to the back of Poppy, in a fetal position with her arm around him pulling him close. Watching them, every time Poppy took a breath, the castanic let out a low moan. Stout and Kuora looked at each other, exchanged a knowing look, and smiled warmly.

Dead center of the sleep mat, was a nude Amani female, laying on her stomach, arms stretched out, one around Poppy and the Castanic, and one on the tiny castanic's bare rear.

_#Hornball that's what he is, no doubt about it_,# she thought.

"What are you doing here Asaana", shouted Kuora?

The sleeping Amani started to stir, raised her head, cocked it towards the group, and when her mind cleared, snapped "Well little sister, what brings you here?"

"Our Popori friends need their brother and our help."

Asaana got up, walked over to her sister and embraced her, reached down with her right hand, and scratched Stout behind the ear."

"Good to see you old friend" she purred.

Sister walked over to her sleeping brother and gave is leg a sisterly squeeze.

Poppy felt a sharp pain like he use to feel whenever his sister would pinch him awake.

"He shouted, "Stop it Damn it", and tried to sit up, but couldn't his tail was caught. He tried wiggling it free and heard a low moan, reached around to his tail and felt a warm pair of legs. Where was he? He did not know, who was the naked castanic female across from him, and who had his tail between their legs?

He wiggled his tail vigorously, the moaning grew louder and the female that had his tail trapped, pulled him tighter. He suddenly recognized the dampness on his tail.

"Oh!" He squeaked. He heard loud laughter and his mind started clearing.

Asaana bellowed "Kuora, you never told me Poporis could do that with their tails."

Poppy chirped in. "Only Beaver Popori!"

Stout was looking up at Kuora and blushing, his amani special friend answered, "Some things you need to learn on your own big sister."

Sister Poppy ordered, "Enough of this foolishness."

Walked over to her brother, grabbed the castanic's legs, freed her brother's tail and kicked him.

"Get your mystic beaver but up right now!" she screamed.

The dancer stood up and complained to Sister Poppy, "Why did you do that, I was getting to my happy place."

The female Popori's tail started thumping and she shot back "You, You. Castanics, all you think about is pleasure. There are serious matters a paw."

Lorcia came back, "Tsk. Tsk. Someone needs to be pleasured"

Sister walked over to a pile of clothes in the corner of the room, and started her breathing routine, trying to find her calm.

Poppy standing in the center of the sleep mat, massaging his pounding head howled, "In the name of Seren, what demon is inside my head trying to burst out, it's killing me."

Asaana barked, "I can fix that."

The totally naked reptilian skinned Amani, walked over to Poppy, placed the palms of both her hands on the sides of his head, squeezed, and brought his head between her breasts.

Stout winced, knowing what was to come, his Kuora, had cured a few of his hangovers.

Poppy was hanging from Asaana like a child's doll, and she started squeezing harder and harder.

Poppy screamed in agony, "You are killing me Asaana!"

She dropped him to the floor and there was silence.

"The pain is gone! The pain is gone! Thank Seren the pain is gone!" he sang out and did a victory dance.

A scholarly Baraka's voice broke in, "No, thank the Amani healer Agnodice. She was the first to research that Pain can stop Pain"

Sister joined the conversation in a serene voice, "Thank you Master Thuul, as always you enrich our knowledge. And thank you Asaana for healing my brother's hangover"

Then looking at her mystic brother, sarcastically added, "Even though he deserved to suffer for his foolishness."

She then commanded, "Everyone outside, let us break bread, and share a morning drink, there is much to discuss. And little brother get dressed and invite your friends to join us."

Altarius walked over to Kysharia, sitting on the edge of the sleep mat, and snickered, "You served them Kumas, last night, didn't you? And you added something special, and not a pebble?"

She wickedly, "How long are you in town? Come see me before you leave, lover boy."

Everyone that had clothing on, left the room, and gathered at the first table they came to.

Sister waved Xadia over and requested some bread and a kettle of Idyllic Tea.

Poppy and his friends got dressed. He was reaching for his hat, when in harmony, the castanic females spoke, "Thank you Popo for a memorable night. We must do it again real soon."

Asaana snapped, "Not without me, this Popo is now mine, understand girls?"

_In the name of the Gods what did I do last night, _the dumbfounded Popori thought?


End file.
